Silent Night
by MewMidnight
Summary: Kish is in an emotional downpour and he gets a little help. Takes place after the main battle.


**Eh. A small drabble I decided to write when I got bored.Song "Let me go", by Three doors down. Please enjoy.**

A cold breeze swept through the tokyo central park, snow fell gently in the night sky. Amber eyes stared through the night air, The alien sighed deeply. Bells and laughter could faintly be heard through the faint breeze. Lights flickered upon the Christmas trees set up throughout the park, a few people walked on the snow covered paths talking and giggling. It was Christmas eve, and here Kish sat, alone, cold, and numb. His thoughts lingered on Ichigo, and how much he loved her. He would never understand why he loved her so much, to him, she was perfect. He remembered when they first met, and her reaction to meeting him. Not even a small smile crossed his lips as these thoughts tore through his skull. It was painful for him to think about.

Since the fight with Deep Blue, he assumed she still hated him. Kish felt his heart lurch, and his throat tighten as he thought of his death in her arms.

_**One more kiss could be the best thing  
One more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve**_

He felt tears coming to his eyes, his teeth clenched as he glared at the lights on the tree in front of him. He was seated on a large bench in the snowy park, a large christmas tree was set up in front of him.The lights twinkled and the ornaments shone brightly. Though there were people around, he felt so alone. To him it seemed the entire world was happy except himself and Pai. Pai was the only other person he knew that was as alone in the world as he. But Pai enjoyed being alone. Kish blinked hard as the tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes. The thought of Ichigo never left his mind.

_**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world, there's real and make-believe  
This seems real to me**_

Kish closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands, he felt so naiive. She was meant to be happy without him, and he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had give up his life for her, and it seemed like it wasn't enough. He didn't just want her to be happy, he wanted to make her happy. 

_**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn in between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go **_

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing?  
I now know where I'm going through 

Kish opened his eyes and stared at the large evergreen before him, its lights seemed to glow brightly in the night. Somehow it gave off a slight sense of comfort, but it wan't enough to console his broken heart. Once again he closed his eyes, and saw Ichigo's face, she was crying. "Augh!" Kish yelped as he slid forward off the bench onto his knees, "Why me?!". He let the tears slide down his face, they seemed to sting his cheeks in the cold air. His voice cracked as he spoke to himself, "I can't trust my eyes anymore!", he shook his head back and forth, "Why can't I just move on?!", he screamed.

_**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world, there's real and make-believe  
This seems real to me**_

He had betrayed his people and died for her, and it seemed like nothing would please her, any approach he took, she would never give him a second glance. Kish stopped shaking his head and quietly wept, he felt his enire body quivering.

Elsewhere, Taruto sat in a cozy living room sipping on hot chocolate, he could hear Purin speaking to her siblings in the kitchen. He smiled to himself, no matter how much he denied it, he did love her, she made him happy. She gave him something to enjoy in life, and he always looked forward to seeing her. He felt like he had something his brothers didn't, he wasn't alone. Suddenly a cold feeling crawled over him, his smile faded and he put down his mug, something was wrong, he could feel it. 

_**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
Let me go**_

In the snow Kish knelt before the large Chistmas tree, and sobbed heavily, his eyes burned with hot tears, his whole body shook in the snow. "Why me? Ichi..Ichigo..".

Footsteps crunched quietly in the snow as a tall alien stepped along the sidewalk. He paused before a large building, it was a pink castle looking building, and had a large wreath hung on the large wooden doors. The lights were on inside, he could almost feel the warmth of the cafe radiating on him. He stood across the street staring at Cafe Mew Mew, though the fight was over, and the aliens returned, not much had changed between the Mews and the Aliens. He wore a large dark gray trenchcoat to protect him from the cold, but somehow it didn't help, he may have denied the feeling, but in his heart he knew. He was alone.

A woman and a child walking on the sidewalk opposite him broke his train of thought, he watched as the woman held the hand of the child. The child was all bundled up and akwardly stumbled alongside the mother, the woman smiled down at the child before she looked forward again. Pai observed the child, it glanced up at him and their eyes met. Pai felt a strange feeling crawl over him, the child just stared at him. He felt so indifferent from the child, he stood tall and dark, and this small infant that could have been no more than 4, gawked at him. A crooked grin appeared on the child's face as he passed by him. The child gave Pai a strange feeling of warmth, his eyes remained locked with the kid, somehow an aura of kindness eminated from this simple gesture. The child passed, as did the feeling of warmth, and Pai was alone again.

_**And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows**__  
_

Tart walked down the sidewalk towards the street, he had dark brown jeans and a red and white sweater. He crossed the sidewalk and paced through the entrance to the park, he knew Kish was around here somewhere, he had to be. He rounded a corner and walked along a snowy path between some large decorated evergreen trees. Tart looked around a lanky figure blocked some Christmas lights, he glanced at the figure and it was Pai, It took him a second to speak, "Uhh, Hey Pai. Where's Kish?". Pai turned his head and looked between some trees to another path, Tart followed his gaze and saw Kish kneeling in the snow, crying.

"Tart.", Pai said looking back at the younger alien, Tart looked up at Pai, his cold facade remained like stone, "I want you to go talk to him. I'll return shortly.".

Kish coughed as he slowly removed his hands from his face, he stared down at the snow, he didn't feel cold anymore. He didn't feel much of anything. A constant stream of tears rolled down his pale cheeks, he shook his head slowly and breathed deeply. "Kish.", a small voice spoke out to him, Kish turned to look at the source of the voice, Taruto stood on the snowy path in front of the large Christmas tree. Kish choked out a few breaths as Tart walked up to him, "It's alright.", he said softly.

_  
__**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go**_

Kish tried his hardest to stop crying in front of Tart, he didn't want to appear weak. His younger sibling could see right through that though, he knew Kish was hurting. Kish weakly rose to his feet and brushed some snow off of himself, Tart interrupted him by slowly wrapping his arms around him. Kish felt his throat tighten, Tart was one of the few people who had ever loved him in his life, besides his parents who were long gone, he only had Pai and Tart.

His heart ached and eyesight blurred, he slowly placed his arms around his young brother, and closed his eyes. Kish's breathing shortened and his voice quaked, "I'm not okay.", his voice was a broken whisper. Tart held his brother, "It'll be okay Kish, I promise.".

_**You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am**_

Kish re-opened his eyes and saw two people standing about 30 feet away from Tart and himself. His blurry vision made it hard to see who it was, but after a few seconds, he made out who it was. His heart immediately pounded, and he held his breath. Ichigo and Pai stood next to each other facing him. Ichigo was wrapped in a pink jacket with pajama pants on, she was shivering and staring in his direction. Pai's expression seemed lifelessly normal, but Ichigo seemed very real. Her eyes were glassy as she stared at him, a sweet smile appeared on her face, and Kish felt himself awaken. What he was feeling was real as well, Ichigo had come for Kish, she was there for him.

_  
__**You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me**_


End file.
